Eclipse
by MirageBlade
Summary: On Hiatus Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart......total eclipse of the heart. ...There’s no turning back… ::main SasuSaku, other pairings as well::
1. Prologue

Naruto. Stupid, annoying Naruto. With his stupid phrase he repeats every time. Dattebayo! What is with that? His vow to protect me, his vow to bring back Uchiha Sasuke. He lies. He always lies. It had been a year, and all Naruto did was spend time with Jiraiya. Meanwhile, I spent a year learning under Tsunade-sama. It was a long year, but I learnt much under her.

A year after Sasuke betrayed Konoha, I had left the village in search for him. Fortunately I ran into the Akatsuki. So, for another year, I was trained under Itachi-san. It wasn't that bad. He was an okay person, at least, a lot better than Sasuke. We got along well. I was the Akatsuki's medic. So, they helped me pilfer medical records from various villages. I learnt a lot from those records, more than I could ever hope to learn if I was still in Konoha.

By mistake or by luck, I came across a village that I had never seen nor heard of before. It was the Village Shrouded in Illusion, also known as Hidden Mirage Village which was in the country of Light. I did not know that a country of Light existed let alone a country of Dark to go with it. I decided to go in and steal their medical records. I managed to get past the guards and was about to break into the room when I was caught. I was dragged before their leader who was the Hikarikage. The ANBU captain was standing next to him and so was another girl dressed in black. I looked at them both. I was very surprised that they managed to catch me. I had managed to pilfer the records from other villages without being caught once.

The ANBU captain spoke. She had never seen a ninja that was not of Dark that could get into their village. She was impressed, her voice slightly mocking. I hated that. I broke free of the two ninja holding me and attacked her with chakra concentrated in my hand. Her hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. Her grip was tight. I was shocked. I didn't know anyone who was faster than me. The ANBU captain took off her mask and smirked at me. She told me all about the treaty between Dark and Light and how recently it had been made. She pointed at the Yamikage who was the woman dressed in black who was standing next to the Hikarikage. I had interrupted their discussion.

They didn't seem to mind much. I could tell they were impressed with my skill. They told me many things and invited me to become the first, and maybe the only, DarkLight ninja. I agreed. Eclipse was my codename. That day was the most important and significant day of my life...


	2. Chapter 1

_Mirage here. Hope you guys like the prologue. I will be doing the beginning author note and Blade will do the end part._

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. Otherwise Naruto wouldn't be the main character and Sasuke would definitely be with Sakura._

_(Please review! We would like to know what you think. Your opinion helps us.)_

--

Two and a half years had passed since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya. Two and a half years since Sasuke had betrayed the village. Two and a half years since Naruto had seen any of his friends or comrades.

Naruto walked to the entrance to Konoha with Jiraiya behind him. He couldn't wait to see Sakura, Shikamaru, Lee, Ino, and the rest of them. He walked into Konoha and started to look around, hoping to find Sakura. He left Jiraiya to do his own thing. The first two people he saw were Hinata and Tenten. Hinata had grown really pretty over the few years that he was away and he found himself noticing her more than he usually did. Tenten had also become prettier. He wondered if it was because he hadn't seen them in a while.

"Hinata! Tenten!" shouted Naruto as he ran over towards them, waving ecstatically.

They both turned around and blinked in surprise when they saw Naruto. "Naruto? You're back?" asked Hinata. "How was your trip?"

Tenten shook her head, getting over the fact that Konoha's number one loud ninja was back. "Haha. It's been a while."

Naruto grinned at them both. "It was fun. I did a lot of training. I learnt a bunch from ero-sennin."

"That's good to hear. We were about to go and meet with a few of the others. You want to come along?" asked Tenten. "They'll be surprised to see you."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. He couldn't wait to see the others, especially Sakura. So, the trio headed off to Ichiraku Ramen. Upon arriving, Hinata and Tenten were greeted by the other ninja. Kiba, Shino, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji were standing outside the place. Their appearance had changed quite a bit. Naruto poked his head out from behind the two girls and peered out at the crowd.

"N-naruto?!" said Kiba in disbelief. "You're back?!"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It's nice to be back!"

"Naruto, it's good to see you again!" exclaimed Lee. He turned to face the others. "Our youthful comrade is back!"

Half of them sighed. They all were surprised to see Naruto was back and well. Naruto laughed at Lee's statement. He walked out from behind Hinata and Tenten; he searched for any signs of the pink-haired girl. He couldn't see her anywhere.

"You guys, where's Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto, clearly puzzled.

The whole group fell silent. Naruto was confused. "Naruto," said Shikamaru, "Sakura left the village a little over two years ago."

"………………WHA-?!" Naruto yelled in disbelief. He was shocked and fell over backwards. He quickly got up and stared and Shikamaru. "Y-y-you're k-kid-ding, right?"

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. He knew Naruto would never believe it, even though that was his catchphrase. "I'm not kidding, Naruto. It's true."

Naruto stared and stared and uh….. gaped. He looked like a goldfish. "D-d-does that m-mean S-sakura-chan betrayed Konoha?"

Hinata nodded sadly. "We don't know where she is at the moment. We had a report of a pink-haired kunoichi in the Akatsuki but then they said she left after a year. We haven't had any reports of her death so we assume that she is still alive somewhere."

Naruto couldn't believe Sakura would leave like that. He promised that he would bring back Sasuke for her. He promised that he would protect Sakura as well. He thought she was smart enough not to join Akatsuki. Could that have been her? He wondered why she left.

"Sorry to dump the news on you so suddenly, Naruto," said Chouji as he munched on a packet of chips. "You appeared so suddenly and asked us, so we didn't know how else to respond."

"That's okay," replied Naruto. "At least I know what happened to her. Now I can go get her and Sasuke-teme back!" He grinned triumphantly and looked at the rest of them. The group was relieved to see him back his normal self. He blinked a few times. There was someone missing from this group. "Hey, you guys. Where's Neji? And what about Kakashi-sensei? Asuma-sensei and Iruka-sensei? Kurenai-sensei?"

Shikamaru blinked. "Well, um… How to explain?..."

--

The three ANBU appeared in Tsunade's office. One of them handed her a report. She took it and looked up at them. "You three are back already? That was quick."

The first ANBU nodded. "It was a simple mission. Easy enough considering the help we got from ANBU captain-san." He pointed at the second ANBU.

The second ANBU sighed. "It was nothing."

The third ANBU laughed slightly. "What do you mean 'it was nothing'? For you to become captain at your age and in such a short time compared to the rest of us…" She laughed again.

The second ANBU raised his hand and waved it casually. "It really was nothing." He turned to face Tsunade. "Is that all you need, Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes," she replied. "You can take off your masks now and resume your normal life for a bit. The three ANBU obeyed, removed their masks, and somehow stuck them in their pocket.

"Tsunade obaa-san!" yelled Naruto as he rushed into the office panting heavily.

Tsunade was surprised to see that Naruto was back. "Welcome back, Naruto. I wasn't expecting you back already." She muttered to herself. _Jiraiya should have warned me… Wait 'til I see him…_

"Eh? I thought ero-sennin told you," said Naruto. He looked at the three people standing in front of her desk and stared. He recognized the outfits. They were ANBU and he recognized all three of them.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Tenten as she ran in after him, followed by the others. "What do you think your doing? You're not supposed to barge into Hokage-sama's office!" She glared at Naruto. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Naruto! It's rude to ignore someone," said Ino. "Oi!"

Naruto wasn't listening. He was too busy staring at the three ANBU. "Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and……..Neji?!"

The three of them had turned around immediately when Naruto burst in. Kakashi was surprised to see his student back. "Yes, I'm here with these two. It's been a while, Naruto."

Kurenai nodded in agreement. "Yes, it's been two and a half years."

Neji just nodded slightly, acknowledging the fact that Naruto was back. "Did you leave your manners back in the mountains? Don't you know it's impolite to walk into a room without knocking first?"

"I know that!" exclaimed Naruto, glaring at Neji. "I was just surprised to hear that Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, and you had become ANBU."

"Did he only tell you we became ANBU?" asked Kakashi. _This is going to be interesting when he finds out…_

"Yeah," replied Naruto. "Why?"

Kakashi shook his head. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. Let's go, Kurenai." He waved to Neji. "We'll be seeing you, captain-san." Kurenai nodded and they both disappeared.

"Captain!?!?" Naruto half-yelled. "No way!"

Neji sighed and gave Naruto an annoyed look. "You mean Shikamaru didn't say so? Tch." He looked over at Shikamaru. "You could have spared me the pain of listening to Naruto voice his disbelief."

"Well, excuse me," said Shikamaru sarcastically. "I thought Naruto would have at least learned not to yell when there is something he can't believe."

"Stop talking like I'm not here!" exclaimed Naruto.

Tsunade sighed and looked at them all. "If you must argue, can you at least do it outside?"

"Sure," replied Shikamaru. Neji nodded and walked over to a drawer. He pulled out a white cloak and draped it over himself. He saw Naruto's puzzled look. "This is to make sure that nobody else knows that I'm ANBU, especially ANBU captain."

They all walked out. Tsunade sighed again. "Well, things are going to get interesting since Naruto's back." She looked out the window and saw an incoming bird. She opened the window and took the message from the bird. The bird flew off as she read the message. "This is-!"

--

The group was walking towards Ichiraku since Naruto was back and that was his favourite place to eat.

"Let's just drop the topic," said Tenten. "We're not getting anywhere."

"Fine," said Naruto. He looked around at the village. It had changed a bit since he was away. He saw three girls looking over at them shyly. He wondered if it was because he was back. They walked over quickly, holding an item that had been wrapped. The three girls walked over and stopped in front of Neji.

"Um…. Neji-san," said one of the girls. "T-t-this i-is f-for y-you." She held out the object and her two friends behind her whispered encouragement.

Neji blinked. "…Thanks…" He took the object from them. The girl squealed happily and ran off with her two friends who were excitedly poking her and telling her that she had done a good job.

"Shikamaru, what's that? The four hundred and forty second present?" asked Tenten as she took out a notebook and added another tally mark.

"I believe it is," said Shikamaru, looking over her shoulder.

Naruto stared. "Since when-!"

"Well," said Hinata. "Ever since Uchiha-san left, Neji-niisan has been getting more popular. Especially since he had become a jounin very quickly." She laughed. "Well, now he has more fan girls."

"………" Naruto was at a loss for words. Tenten laughed. She walked over to Neji. "My turn this time." He handed her the object and she unwrapped it. "Shikamaru, add another tally to the chocolate column." She held up a box of chocolate. She turned to face Neji. "Are you going to stick this inside the pantry again?"

Neji nodded. "I think there's room for another one."

With Naruto leading the group after the weird incident, they once again headed off to Ichiraku. Naruto noticed two girls standing outside the stand, staring at the banner. They seemed to be deciding on whether or not they would go in. The first girl had bangs that were a light shiny brown colour and hair that framed her face. It went halfway down her back and were done up in pigtails. She had silver coloured eyes. She wore a red t-shirt and beige coloured shorts. She also had a pouch on her waist.

The second girl had long glossy black hair that cascaded down her back. She wore a sleeveless plain black t-shirt with a collar and black shorts.

"Maybe we won't go in…" said the first girl as she cast a glance towards the other.

"I don't really care. Just pick a place already. I'm getting annoyed," replied the other girl.

Naruto immediately ran over to them, leaving the others behind, since he heard that they were doubtful of going inside Ichiraku. "Are you two deciding whether to eat here or not? This place has the best ramen!!!"

"…" The second girl blinked as Naruto stated his opinion.

"Oh," said the first girl. "Does it really? My cousin and I have never eaten here. We are visiting here from Tea Country. I am sorry for our ignorance." The other girl pointedly ignored what she had said. She glanced at the other girl and then turned to look at Naruto with an apologetic look. "Please don't mind her; she doesn't really like to talk much."

"That's okay!" exclaimed Naruto. "You have **got** to try some ramen from here. It's the best you'll ever have!" The first girl looked reluctant so he took her arm and dragged her in. "Come on! You and your cousin will love it!"

"Hey, Naruto," said Kiba as he caught up with him. "Why did you run over here so fast? Idiot, you left us behind!"

Naruto turned around and looked sheepishly at Kiba and the others that were behind him. "Sorry about that. It's just that there were these two girls that were deciding whether or not to go in so…" He turned to face the two girls. "By the way, what are your names?"

Everyone sweatdropped. "You mean you didn't even bother to ask earlier?" said Tenten in disbelief. She sighed. "Just like you…"

"Oi!" exclaimed Naruto. He turned to look back at the girls. "So, what are your names?"

The first girl nodded. "Well, my name is Tsuki. My cousin's name is Lunady. I am pleased to meet you, and hopefully my cousin is too."

Most of the ninja went inside and ordered something to eat. Neji and Shino stood outside and waited. They were also listening the conversation being held inside.

"So, what brings you two to Konoha?" asked Hinata curiously.

"Oh, well we just decided to visit. We heard that Konoha was a very nice place," replied Tsuki. (_I don't know if they allow other villagers to visit, but for the sake of this fic, we'll say they do)_ Tsuki blinked. "By the way, who are all of you?"

Naruto told the two girls all of their names. "Oh, I see," said Tsuki. They kept talking about interesting things that were going on in Konoha. They talked about other random topics, but they mainly focused on Konoha since Tsuki was interested in the village. She said that she found a ninja village more interesting than her own plain village.

"Are you all ninja?" asked Tsuki.

"Yes," replied Hinata. "Lee, Ino, Shino-kun, Kiba-kun, Chouji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Neji-niisan, and I are jounin." _Well actually, Shikamaru and Tenten are ANBU and nii-san is ANBU captain, but I can't really say that…_ "Naruto is still a genin though since he hasn't taken any exams yet…"

"What?!" exclaimed Naruto. "Oh yeah. Ehehe…." He laughed sheepishly. "I forgot."

Everyone sweatdropped at his response. Tsuki pushed her empty bowl away from herself and stood up. All of Lunady's ramen was gone as well. They walked out of the stall.

"Wasn't it great?" asked Naruto excitedly following them. The others followed as well. "It's the best!" His hand was held out in front of him with the 'V' sign.

"Yeah, I suppose," replied Tsuki dully.

"What do you mean, I suppose?" asked Naruto half angry.

"Urgh," groaned Tsuki. She turned to Lunady. "Lunady, I don't think I can keep up this façade. It's so damn hard to be so damn nice to these idiots. Especially to the ramen-loving Kyuubi brat."

"I know what you mean," replied Lunady coolly. She turned to face the shocked Konoha ninja. "I'm sorry, but we'll be taking our leave. Right after we take the Kyuubi brat."

--

_Blade here. I hope you liked this chapter. We will see Sakura later. Please review! _


	3. Chapter 2

_Mirage here. Hope people like the story so far. Been busy with school work and all. Not enough time to do what I want. Hope you liked the first chapter!_

_Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto. Otherwise Naruto wouldn't be the main character and Sasuke would definitely be with Sakura._

_By they way, we have been wondering, what does AU stand for? Never could figure it out._

_Go back in time a bit…_

_--_

"So what's the plan, Sakura?" asked a girl.

"We are going to Konoha to capture the Kyuubi, Tsuki," replied Sakura nonchalantly.

"Enough talk, let's move," replied the other girl.

"Yes, Lunady," replied Tsuki. The three of them ran through the forest. They then reached the outskirts of the village.

"Don't we need the container alive after we remove the Kyuubi?" asked Lunady.

Sakura's eyes darted around, alert. She then looked over at Lunady. "Yes, we will need two sacrifices. Tsuki, I hope you have your jutsu ready."

Tsuki smirked maliciously. "Yes, Sakura, I have everything ready to go. So, who are we going to use?"

Sakura smirked evilly. "I never really liked Ino, and I guess you could use Lee… Tsuki, you get Ino and Lunady, you get Lee. If they're too pathetic, we'll grab some random ninja on the way back." She gave them each a description of the person they were to capture.

"Do I get to feed, Sakura?" asked Tsuki.

"If you want to. Try not to kill too many people," replied Sakura.

Tsuki smirked.

"Oi! We're here already," suggested Lunady. "Quit talking and let's just get this thing over with."

"Sure," replied Tsuki. "I don't want to be here longer than I have to." She turned to Sakura. "So, team leader, shall we hurry?"

Sakura nodded. "I'll stay in the forest. You two should be able to locate me easily enough. I'll be waiting for the Kyuubi brat." She smirked maliciously.

"Too bad Jayna couldn't come along," commented Tsuki. "It would have been more fun if she were around."

"Yeah, she's too busy," replied Sakura.

--

_Flashback…_

"_Sakura, are you sure you want to do this?" asked a girl dressed in black. She wore a long dress that dragged on the floor yet somehow it was never dirty. Her Blade headband was on a belt around her waist. She wore a scarf around her neck with a jewel as a clasp. Black gloves extended to her shoulders. Her long black hair was always messy. _

_Sakura looked at her in the eye and replied with a serious tone, "But of course, Jayna. I've waited a long time for this. I'll get my revenge on him."_

_Tsuki looked at Sakura with an evil smirk of her own. "Well if that's what you want, Sakura, I'll go along with you. Besides, any enemy of yours is an enemy of mine. I'll do what I can to help you."_

_Sakura smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Tsuki. I'll need your skills on this one."_

_Jayna sighed. "Pity I can't come along. I have too many things to do. Yuuki-chan has to show me around everywhere. I'm new to the Light way of handling things. Same goes for me, Sakura. Any enemy of yours is an enemy of mine."_

"_Thanks you guys. You two are the best friends I could ever hope for," said Sakura sincerely._

"_But of course," replied Tsuki sarcastically. "We are so perfect."_

_Sakura laughed. Jayna smiled and her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Now that is definitely true."_

_Sakura laughed again then stopped. "So, Jayna, who else is coming with me on this one? I need another person to get the other sacrifice."_

_Jayna stopped to think for a moment. "I'll send Lunady with you. She has nothing better to do and I'm sure her skills will be useful to you."_

"_Very well, Jayna. Thank you for everything. We will leave immediately," said Tsuki formally._

"_Then be off with you. You'll find Lunady at the hospital."_

_End Flashback…_

_--_

They reached their destination and found two Jounin guarding the gate to Konoha. Lunady glanced over at Sakura with a questioning look. "Does Konoha have such lousy security?"

Sakura look at the guards with disdain. "Well, I guess if you compare it to Dark and Light, then yes, they have lousy security."

"We'll go in first, Sakura. This way, you are not seen by anyone and it won't cause a riot or something." Tsuki said. "We know how insanely popular you are," she added sarcastically.

"Shut up, Tsuki," said Sakura. She looked at them both with a more serious note in her voice. You can kill the guards if you like, but make it quick, and get in there before they can raise the alarm." She twirled a lock of her shiny pink hair that had grown out to her waist. She still wore her Konoha headband on her head but it had a line through it. On her right arm was the Hidden Blade Village's headband. On her left arm was the Hidden Mirage Village's headband. She wore a dark blue mask over her mouth and nose. A dark blue scarf adorned her neck. Sakura also wore a red sleeveless kimono that stopped just above her knee. It was cut up to her hip on the left side and she wore grey shorts underneath. She wore a blue sash around her waist. On her left forearm was a blade and her right arm was covered in bandages. She also wore black gloves. Time had made her into a very pretty kunoichi. She also wore a mask, similar to an ANBU mask except that it had black and yellow designs on it. It took after a sheep.

"That will be easy. The amusing part will begin when we encounter these sacrifices." Lunady stated coolly.

"Don't count on it, Lunady." Sakura smiled.

"Let us start then." Tsuki and Lunady killed the guards with a kunai before they could react. "I suppose we wonder around and get to know them a bit. Then, we can get them. It's always fun watching their faces as they realize we aren't helpless girls."

"True," replied Lunady.

---

_Sakura told us that Naruto loved this place called Ichiraku. This is the place?!?!?!_ thought Tsuki as she stared at the small stand. _WTF?! Naruto likes RAMEN?!?!_

Lunady looked at the stall in disgust. "That is detestable. I can't believe we have to wait here. What a waste of time."

Tsuki sighed as she gave the stand a look of utter loathing. "Sakura said that this would be the place to for sure find the Kyuubi brat. Hopefully, he doesn't take too long."

"For the sake of the Kyuubi brat's life, I hope he comes soon," said Lunady. She glared the stall. "And also for this stall's sake."

Lunady and Tsuki both turned their heads when they sensed the Kyuubi's power approaching them. "I guess I'll do the talking," said Tsuki. Lunady nodded slightly.

Tsuki glanced over in Naruto's direction as he approached. When he was close enough to hear their words, she spoke. "Maybe we won't go in…" _Hpmh. The minute I say this he should rush over…_

"I don't really care. Just pick a place already. I'm getting annoyed," replied Lunady. She knew where this would go and she did not want to be dragged by the Kyuubi brat. She watched as Naruto ran over and asked them if they were going to go in. Then, he spouted some crap about the food. She blinked at the sheer idiocy of the brat.

"Oh," said Tsuki. "Does it really?" _Yuck, I can't believe we're going to have to eat this stuff. I absolutely __detest__ ramen. It tastes awful. _"My cousin and I have never eaten here. We are visiting here from Tea Country. I am sorry for our ignorance." She glanced at Lunady and then turned to look at Naruto with an apologetic look. "Please don't mind her; she doesn't really like to talk much." _Damn it. No, correction, damn him._

She watched as Naruto said some pointless things. Her attention shifted when she sensed the arrival of other ninja. She smirked when she saw them. _This might be slightly interesting… Three of them have better abilities than the others… One girl and two guys, typical. The green guy's chakra seems different. Oh, he can't use chakra. This is going to be a snap. His taijutsu is nowhere near the level of mine or Lunady's. _She paused in the middle of her thought. She saw Naruto's expectant expression and rewound the stuff he had said earlier. She then realized he was waiting for her to give their names. She nodded and put on what she hoped was an interested expression. "Well, my name is Tsuki. My cousin's name is Lunady. I am pleased to meet you, and hopefully my cousin is too." She groaned mentally and wondered how long it would take her before she got tired of lying.

Lunady was silent. She was observing the behaviour of the Konoha ninja, noting everything that would be of any use. She looked in the direction of some bushes. There was a large dog sleeping in one of them. She dismissed the thought of any real threat. Ninja dogs were easy to deal with. She noted that two of them had stayed outside the stall. She knew that the two of them would also be listening though probably not paying much attention to small talk.

Tsuki pretended to be interested in what was going on. She faked a surprised expression when she saw the ramen. She hoped it would be convincing. She turned to look at Hyuuga Hinata when she asked a question. Tsuki answered it calmly and thought about every individual here. She knew all the facts on each of them and she knew that Lunady would know as well since they both were the head of their information squad.

On the other hand, Lunady was listening to the tone of voice from the different people. She could tell if they were lying and what mood they were in. She smirked. They were all off guard. This would be way too easy for her and Tsuki. She watched as Tsuki made small talk with the Konoha ninja. Tsuki was always good at talking about pointless things.

Tsuki listened as Hinata listed off the positions of all of them. Konoha ninja were so trusting. She smirked mentally when she saw the reaction of the target when he realized he was still a genin. She mentally cursed ramen one more time, just for the hell of it, and pushed the bowl away. She noted that Lunady had finished as well. She was pretty sure that Lunady probably disposed of it secretly. She couldn't do that since Naruto was talking to her. They both stood up and walked out the stall, keeping an eye on the two that were already out there.

"Wasn't it great?" asked Naruto excitedly as he followed them. The other ninja walked outside as well.

"Yeah, I suppose," replied Tsuki dully.

"What do you mean, I suppose?" asked Naruto half angry.

Lunady watched patiently as Tsuki finally lost her patience with these idiots. She wondered how long she would take. She never would have even bothered. Tsuki turned to Lunady and said a few discouraging things about the Konoha ninja. "I know what you mean," replied Lunady coolly. She turned to face the shocked Konoha ninja. "I'm sorry, but we'll be taking our leave. Right after we take the Kyuubi brat."

"What?!" yelled Naruto. "Who are you two really?!"

"We're ninja," replied Lunady calmly. "Wasn't it obvious? I thought Tsuki was overdoing a bit, but I guess you people can't tell."

Tsuki sighed exasperatingly. "Well, you know how hard it is to be nice to people since you weren't talking. I had to do most of the talking. It's damn difficult."

"Do you really think you can take us all on?" asked Naruto angrily.

"If we couldn't take you all on, we wouldn't have openly confronted you. We already know all of your true ranks. One of us is more than enough to beat all of you. Unfortunately, Eclipse sent us both, just in case," said Tsuki nonchalantly.

"Who's Eclipse?" Naruto demanded.

"None of your business; we don't have to tell you if we don't want to. We are going to take the Kyuubi away from you. You can't win without it after all. It would be better if you won with your own strength for once." Tsuki said icily.

"I do win with my own strength!" Naruto protested.

"Sure you do." Lunady said with a disbelieving look. "I bet you would fight with your own strength for 2 seconds before you got in trouble. Then you would use the Kyuubi. Just think, how many times have you used the Kyuubi as an unfair advantage? How many times have you used just because you didn't want to lose?"

"Now that you think about it… Didn't you use the Kyuubi against Hyuuga-san earlier in the Chuunin Exams just because you didn't want to lose? It was really unfair…" Tsuki persuaded silkily.

"I didn't-" Naruto said weakly.

Neji cast a sidelong glance at Naruto. "So that's what that was..."

"You used the Kyuubi in Mizu too. You just wanted revenge for your team mate. It was a selfish reason. People receive injuries; get over it. Everyone dies one day." Lunady said bluntly.

"I believe the Kazekage was in trouble once. He was trying to help his student, Matsuri. He was out of chakra. The idiot old man half transformed him. He fought it down, even though he knew he had a better chance of winning as the Shukaku. He didn't want to depend on the bijuu, unlike you. He wanted to win with his own strength. He only used it once, when he was forced to. It was a Kage's order. You never even try to fight with all your life before using the Kyuubi. When things get rough, you just rely on the Kyuubi." Tsuki smirked.

"I don't!" Naruto yelled.

"You're in denial. You just don't want to admit that you're not strong enough to handle being a ninja without the Kyuubi." Lunady replied frostily.

"Hey!" Naruto attacked Lunady.

She blocked Naruto's attempt with ease. She kicked Naruto in the stomach and he went flying into the wall. Naruto groaned and stood up shakily.

"Is that the best you can do, _genin_?" asked Tsuki tauntingly. She smirked when she saw Naruto's expression at the 'genin' part. She had struck a nerve. She watched as Naruto used the Kage Bunshin. He was doing the Rasengan. She rolled her eyes. "That's just sad. Jayna uses that technique to clear out her drains."

Naruto glared at her angrily. "This is a great technique! Don't make fun of it!" He ran forward towards both of the girls. They moved with such speed that Naruto was only able to blink before he lost sight of them. They were on either side of him.

"We weren't making fun of your lame technique. We were just telling you the truth. Jayna does use it to clear out her drains," commented Lunady. "Well, it does spiral the same way a toilet flushes…"

Tsuki stared at her. "She does? I was just saying that to annoy him. Well, nevertheless, let's get this done quickly. I'm getting bored and hungry. I'm sure you're sick of this too."

"Obviously," replied Lunady. "Didn't you eat enough already?"

"No. I didn't eat that much since ramen tastes bad," said Tsuki smirking. She turned to look at the Konoha ninja. "If you can't beat us at this level, there's no way you can beat Eclipse. She is stronger that what we are exerting out now. Even your Hokage will have difficulty beating her."

"Let's stop playing around. We should get serious so that we don't need to stay in this pathetic village any more than we have to," stated Lunady. She gripped a large scythe that appeared out of nowhere and stood there, waiting for the first move.

Shikamaru's mind was trying to form a plan that would effectively work against the two dangerous ninja and have the least casualties. There were so many factors to consider, the fact that they weren't even showing their true strength and the fact that they were faster than a normal ninja. While he was thinking, Naruto had another Rasengan out and was trying to attack Lunady. She dodged all of the attempts and her bored expression remained. She looked thoroughly annoyed at Naruto. She used the end of her scythe and shoved it into Naruto's stomach. He went flying through the ramen stand. Naruto groaned in pain as he stood up. He looked down at the remains of the ramen stand. His desire to capture the two kunoichi had just increased tenfold.

"How dare you destroy Ichiraku!" Naruto yelled angrily as he charged at Lunady again.

"Technically, you destroyed Ichiraku, but whatever," commented Tsuki. "You flew through it."

"You're incredibly stupid," stated Lunady. "I can't believe they made you a ninja."

Tsuki smirked and tripped Naruto up as he charged toward Lunady. Tsuki picked him up. She then kneed him in the stomach and threw him up into the air. Upon his descent, she swirled around and kicked him in the chest. He went spiraling into a tree. "Tch. Absolutely pathetic."

Lunady shot Tsuki an annoyed glance. "Remember, we have to stick to the plan. It's no good if you screw things up. Eclipse wanted this to be interesting. Stop showing off."

Tsuki gave Lunady a quick look of anger. "I am not showing off. I remember the plan even if it doesn't look like I do." She looked at the rest of the ninja. "I can't believe you'd let your comrade run in with no backup."

Lunady looked over at the Konoha ninja. "Well, he was an idiot to even go into a battle, not knowing his opponent's strength. No real ninja runs in without a plan."

Tenten glanced over at Shikamaru. "You don't have a plan yet do you?" she whispered. Shikamaru looked up at her and shook his head slightly. "We could just go in and do something. After we fight for a bit, you should get a better idea of what we should do." He nodded and Tenten returned the gesture. Shikamaru looked over at Neji who already had his Byakugan activated. He nodded slightly at Shikamaru who then gestured at the other ninja that they would have to do this with no plan yet.

Lunady observed their exchange and glanced at Tsuki to see if the Light nin had heard. She inclined her head slightly. Lunady turned her attention back to the Konoha ninja. She sighed. At least it wouldn't be that difficult for her. Tsuki, on the other hand, would have a harder time.

Lee was in a fighting stance and looked towards Tsuki. "Come." Tsuki looked at Lee weirdly when he said words of invitation. She had a smug smile on her face as she fell back into a strange stance that was unrecognizable.

Lunady gave Lee a withering look. "Why should we come to you? We're invading Konoha."

"I guess we ignore the weirdo's language issue," commented Tsuki. She turned to Lee. "Aren't you the brave one? Too bad you're going to get injured pretty badly."

"Try me," said Lee confidently. Tsuki rolled her eyes and jumped up and swirled around to kick Lee. He blocked it and counterattacked. She dodged his punch and back flipped. She whipped out a shuriken and threw it. Lee jumped aside and kicked at her head. She caught his foot and grinned. Lee was stunned. _I had put all my power into that kick and she just caught it! _Tsuki twisted Lee's foot and slammed him into the ground. Lee immediately got up and jumped backwards. He looked at Tsuki, impressed. _I guess I have no choice…_ He bent down and started to unfasten the weights. He put them on the ground slowly so that the enemy would not realize how heavy they actually were. Tsuki had a look of curiosity. She did not hesitate as she ran in to elbow Lee. Her surprised look was amusing when she saw that she had missed.

"You can't get me now!" exclaimed Lee as he stood on a tree branch. Tsuki hissed. She threw a senbon at him and it hit him before he could even realize that she had thrown it. He pulled it out of his left arm.

"I can hit you with the senbon through," retorted Tsuki. She blocked Lee's attack with ease and whipped her fist at him. He blocked it deftly and disappeared. Tsuki turned her head to look for where Lee went. Lee appeared behind her and kicked her. She skidded across the floor and immediately readied herself into a defensive position.

Shikamaru was observing the match between Tsuki and Lee. He noted that she could not match Lee's speed. He also noted that she probably wasn't paying much attention to the rest of them. He smirked. "Ino," he whispered," use the Mind Transfer on her." Ino nodded and started to do the hand sign. Before she could activate it, Naruto ran out and openly challenged Lunady.

"You! Why on earth do you want me?!" asked Naruto angrily.

Lunady glared at Naruto disbelievingly. "You? We don't want you, we want the Kyuubi."

Naruto charged at Lunady. He was enraged that Lunady only cared about the Kyuubi and not his actual self. He threw a punch at Lunady and she moved out of Naruto's range. Naruto became even madder than he was before.

Lunady smirked. She knew the perfect thing to say so that Naruto totally lost it. It would make her encounter more interesting. "You know what, Kyuubi-brat? If you were never born with the Kyuubi, I think you would have turned out more pathetic than you are now, and that's saying something." She watched Naruto's angered expression as she insulted his skills. The information she had gathered told her that he was ambitious and proud. Insult his pride, and you got a tougher fight which was exactly what she wanted.

--

"Mind transfer jutsu!" Ino used the technique on the Light nin. Shikamaru watched to see if it was successful. He saw that Tsuki was standing there with a bewildered look on her face. It suddenly changed to one of triumph. "Yeah!" She punched the air. "It worked!" Ino was celebrating. "Oi, Shikamaru. What do I do know?"

"Just wait for a bit. We need to come up with a plan to restrain her," he replied. _Damn, who to send out? Maybe Neji, he can block her tenketsu and stop the chakra flow._ "Hey, Neji! Deal with her." He pointed at Tsuki.

"Argh!" Lee suddenly yelled out, his voice weak with pain. Ino/Tsuki turned to look at him. Kiba moved over to Lee and asked him what was wrong. "I don't know," Lee replied. "I think it is poison but I'm not too sure."

Shino remembered that the Light ninja had thrown a senbon earlier. Perhaps that was how Lee was poisoned? He picked up the senbon off the ground and studied it. It did have poison on the tip. "Damn, it is poison." He turned to Kiba. "We have to get Lee to a hospital quickly. I do not know anything about poisons, so we need to hurry." Kiba nodded and they both headed off to the hospital carrying Lee. Hinata followed as well. She ran on ahead so that she could prepare the hospital ahead of time.

--

Lunady moved swiftly and kicked Naruto into a large rock. "You had enough yet? Ready to surrender?" she asked calmly as she stared down at the very battered Naruto.

"Never! Dattebayo!" replied Naruto as he jumped back up and resumed his onslaught.

Lunady was just dodging most of his attacks. She sometimes decided to block them, just for a change. She saw that Tsuki had been 'captured' by the Konoha ninja and mentally sighed. She knew that Tsuki was not happy with the plan. She decided that Naruto was becoming more like a mosquito every passing second. She kicked Naruto in the stomach with such force that he was knocked out. She picked up his body with one hand, held him as far away as possible, and looked over at the Konoha ninja. "I don't think I'll be seeing any of you any time soon. I don't know if you'll be seeing this brat either so I suggest you say your last goodbyes." With that said, she disappeared.

"She really left her team mate behind?" asked Tenten incredulously as she shared a look with Shikamaru. She turned to look at the Light ninja who had all her tenketsu blocked by Neji's jyuuken, and was tied up with a metallic rope. She sat on the ground glaring at the Konoha ninja standing above her.

"Well, at least we caught one of them, right?" said Shikamaru. "We should be able to get some information out of her about where they are from and what their intentions are."

--

Sakura was pacing around the forest. She was getting bored of waiting. Just when she was about to go see what was taking those two so long, Lunady appeared.

"There you are," said Sakura. "Is Tsuki stuck there?"

Lunady nodded and held up Naruto. Sakura smirked and turned to face Lunady. "Well, we'll see what happens. For anything else, I guess I can contact Tsuki later for more details. Leaving her behind was a good idea. She'll crush all of their hopes of ever finding us since Tsuki won't say a word. I bet that half of Konoha might be dead after a while. She'll be annoyed at me but that'll leave after a while."

They both headed back to Dark and Light to seal the deal with Akatsuki…

--

_Fck._ Tsuki thought. _Why the hell do I have to be here? Oh yeah, maybe it has something to do with my genetic makeup…_

"Where did your friend take Naruto?" asked Ino as she glared down at Tsuki.

Tsuki scoffed. "Tch. Like I'd tell you anything, you old hag."

Ino glared even more at the small girl sitting on the ground. She slapped Tsuki across the face. "Don't you dare call me an old hag!"

Tsuki met her angry gaze calmly_. Damn bitch_. "Would you prefer it if I called you a bitch?"

Infuriated, Ino slapped her again. "Shut your mouth! Don't you realize the position you are in?"

Tsuki glared up at her. "I'm sitting on the ground. I'm pretty sure I know the position I'm in, unless you can't tell, pig?" _Stupid bitch. I better restrain myself from killing her first…_

Before Ino could slap Tsuki again, Shikamaru intervened. "Ino, I suggest you stop doing that. We don't know what she is capable of." He looked down at Tsuki calmly. Her gaze met his, equally as calm. "Please ignore her actions; we do not usually attack a captive person."

"Don't worry," replied Tsuki, "I'm not going to kill her…yet." She scanned the area, watching the other ninja. She turned her gaze back on the Nara genius. "She's ugly and old anyway. I'll forget about her."

"What did you say?!" asked Ino, enraged. "I'm fifteen!!!"

"Do I need to repeat myself because you are deaf? If so, I don't mind saying it again," replied Tsuki. "And you have got to be kidding. You don't look fifteen. You look way older."

Ino raised her hand to slap her again, but was stopped by Tenten. "Stop. We won't get anywhere if you keep attacking her." Ino glared at the Light ninja.

"Hmph. Fine. I'll ignore the Light nin's words," replied Ino loftily.

"Hmm…Fine by me, ugly. It doesn't matter. If you can't even ignore me it just makes you a lousy, extremely bitchy ninja," Tsuki said.

"WHAT?!" yelled Ino.

"Don't do anything rash, Ino," said Shikamaru as he tried to calm down his enraged female team mate. "Don't let her get to you." He turned to the other ninja. "Come on, we are taking her to the Hokage."

They nodded and headed off to the tower oblivious to the fact that Tsuki had a small smirk on her face.

--

"What's this?" asked Tsunade as she saw Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Neji walked into her office. Chouji followed the four of them, dragging a girl behind him. She noted that the girl was bound with rope. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We were attacked," replied Tenten. "Two foreign ninja attacked us and stole the Kyuubi, Naruto. We managed to catch one, but the other got away with Naruto."

"They mentioned an 'Eclipse' but I don't know how helpful that would be," added Shikamary thoughtfully.

Ino looked up at Tsunade. "Lee was also poisoned. He is in hospital. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino helped to get him there. I hope he is fine. Please go and drop by to check on him."

Tsunade nodded and walked over to the captive. She picked the petite girl up and stuck her on a chair. She blinked as she saw handprints on her face. "Who did that?" asked Tsunade, pointing at the marks.

"Ehehe…" Ino laughed nervously. "She was just getting on my nerves. I apologize."

Tsunade sighed. "You are not supposed to do that, Ino. Please remember that next time."

All of them nodded. She looked down at the petite girl who was giving her an all-knowing smirk. "Where are you from?"

Tsuki scoffed again. "Do you really think I'd really betray my country? If you thought that, then you Konoha ninja are stupider than I thought and I already thought you were pretty stupid." She gave Tsunade an annoyed look. "And _you're_ supposed to be Hokage?"

All the other ninja could tell that Tsunade was annoyed by Tsuki's words, but she chose to act rationally. "Tell me this one thing," Tsunade walked over to her desk to pick up a piece of paper. "Do you know anything about a black raven?"

Tsuki laughed bitterly. "So they **did** send it. I was wondering if they would."

"Then, does that mean….?" stuttered Tsunade slightly.

"You finally caught on huh? I was wondering if Jayna and Yuuki would really send it. I guess they did. Let me see it." Tsuki's last sentence was a demand.

"You shouldn't be demanding things in your position!" exclaimed Ino ready to go over and knock some sense into the petite girl.

"I thought I told you-" Tsuki was cut off by a gesture made by Tsunade. Tsunade also gestured to Ino to back down.

"It's fine, Ino," said Tsunade. She picked up the paper she had received earlier and showed the Light nin. "Here." She held it out for all of them to see. On the paper, there were two words. The first word was almost black and looked like it was dripping. The second word glowed ominously. The two words themselves were ominous. 'We're Back'. The paper was splattered with the black stuff.

"That's definitely Jayna and Yuuki," commented Tsuki. "Seems like Jayna used blood_ again._ Pfft. She just _had_ to splatter the page with it as well." She sighed. "There goes Yuuki. He was never creative. Just glowing words aren't good enough…"

Tsunade stared. "You're a Light or Dark ninja?!" She processed the other parts that Tsuki said. "Does that mean that both your countries have joined together?"

Tsuki yawned. She was getting bored of this. "If you have nothing better to do, then I suggest you lock me up somewhere where I can't get out. I'm not going to be answering any of your questions regarding my country, so you might as well stick me in a dungeon. I'm getting bored anyway." She yawned again and looked up at them to see what they would decide.

"Neji, bring her to ANBU headquarters. She is classified as an S-class ninja. Shikamaru and Tenten, go and alert the jounin. Ino and Chouji, go and tell Shizune. Then you two can alert the chuunin." Tsunade ordered. "The village is on alert. I will go and check on Lee. I will need all of you back here so I can assign you a mission. Dismissed."

When they disappeared she sighed. _I don't think ANBU headquarters is going to be enough to stop her if she wanted to break out. _Tsunade paused. _Wait. Did she let herself get captured on purpose? That would explain why she doesn't try to escape… We need to interrogate her as best as we can. I'll get Kakashi, Kurenai, and Neji on it. I have to go and find those files again. It's been a long time since I last looked at the files for Dark and Light country. All those legends and stories. Well, at least I can ask that ninja if they are true or not. I might not get an answer though…_

After her thoughts, she headed off to the hospital to check on Lee.

--

_Blade here. I hope you liked it. _


End file.
